


calliopsis

by Midzukawa



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midzukawa/pseuds/Midzukawa
Summary: — Мне нужен букет, значивший бы «Извини, что разбил машину, которую нашел в твоем дворе».— Не думаю, что у нас есть букет «Извини за угон автомобиля», но наверное, я мог бы сделать венок.___________Тодд ненавидит цветы (но это не мешает ему владеть цветочным магазином).





	calliopsis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [calliopsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257960) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This work is a translation. Unfortunately, when I translated it, I wasnt registered yet and couldnt request permission. Tell me if I should delete it. And I'm sorry.
> 
> Этот фанфик – перевод. Когда я его переводила, еще не была зарегистрирована, поэтому уведомляю автора сейчас.

Тодд не любит цветы.

Во-первых, флористом он работает временно, и то это все только потому, что он в отчаянии. В отчаянии, как когда два пропущенных срока платы за квартиру и долг за электричество. Поэтому он устраивается сюда и очень радуется, когда узнает, что работа заключается в основном в приготовлении кофе для престарелых цветочников и подметании время от времени сыплющейся из горшков земли.

А потом Мари разбивает инсульт, и ее сын что-то там проворачивает с овцами в Новой Зеландии, и из уважения он принимается за магазин, и поэтому она может оплатить свои медицинские счета.

Но он все еще ненавидит цветы.

***

— Так что подходящее вы порекомендуете для случая «могу ли я взять в жены вашу дочь»?

Тодд еле сдерживает раздраженный ответ, потому что за неделю это уже пятый человек, который хочет перевести какой-то текст на цветы, а он не может с этим помочь, потому что, ну вы помните, он ненавидит цветы.

— Ну… как насчет гвоздик. Красных. Они символизируют, эээ, вашу страсть. И… гипсофилы. Потому что, ну, она их дочь. И тюльпан как символ зрелости, — Тодд надеется, что он выглядит так, как будто знает, о чем говорит.

Молодая женщина ярко улыбается.

— Звучит великолепно! Сколько это будет стоить?

— Десять с половиной долларов, — отвечает Тодд и записывает всю ту чушь, что он ей только что наговорил, на обратной стороне квитанции. — Если подождете, я закончу через пару минут.

Женщина кивает, протягивая деньги через прилавок, прежде чем усесться на стуле около двери с телефоном. Тодд хватает упаковочную бумагу и направляется в заднюю комнату, где стоят в вазах цветы и отирается Алиса, подросток, которую он нанял себе в помощь, и которая обычно торчит в телефоне или курит.

Но не сегодня.

Сегодня здесь прислонился к стене человек в желтой куртке, протягивающий ему букет цветов, завернутый в синий в горошек целлофан.

Это, конечно, не Алиса.

— Привет!

— Кто ты, черт возьми, такой? — шипит Тодд.

Мужчина перекатывается с пятки на носок и улыбается.

— Дирк! Дирк Джентли. Приятно познакомиться, — щебечет он, настойчиво протягивая Тодду шуршащий букет. — Вот, я сделал его за тебя. Хотя все, что ты только что сказал этой леди — ложь, знаешь? На самом деле, я уверен в том, что ты делаешь… ты же флорист. И, я надеюсь, ты не против, что я немного поэкспериментировал с упаковкой, мне кажется, синий хорошо смотрится с…

— Заткнись! — раздражается Тодд и выхватывает букет так нежно, как может разозленный владелец магазина цветов.

Дирк поджимает губы.

— Не за что.

— Извини-извини, что не поблагодарил тебя за проникновение в мой магазин и манипуляции с дорогими цветами! — он огрызается, все же пытаясь держать интонацию своего голоса в предельно-не-грубом диапазоне. — Жди здесь. Поговорим… через пару минут, — он делает паузу. — Мне нужно связать тебя или ты планируешь задержаться?

Человек подмигивает ему и растягивает губы в светлой улыбке.

— Нет необходимости в связывании! Я буду очень рад остаться здесь!

Тодд в недоумении смотрит на него секунду дольше необходимого, прежде чем спохватывается и бежит с цветами к покупательнице. Она благодарна и начинает болтать. В конце концов, Тодд оттесняет ее к двери, чтобы заставить замолчать, прежде чем он сможет запереть дверь магазина и перевернуть табличку стороной «закрыто».

Через мгновение Дирк появляется из-за задней двери, подтягивается на руках и забирается на столешницу. Тодд раздраженно выдыхает, прежде чем занять только что освободившийся женщиной стул.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Кто ты вообще такой?

— Я так рад, что ты спросил! — мужчина снова оживляется, с энтузиазмом ожидая возможности рассказать свою историю. — Вселенная привела меня сюда. Видишь ли, я детектив, холистический, разумеется, — и купон этого магазина был в кармане куртки моей подруги — ее, кстати, зовут Фара, она очень милая, хотя и слегка пугающая, обязательно бы тебе понравилась, — так вот, я украл ее куртку, и так получилась, что она подверглась… небольшому воздействию химических веществ, так что я решил подарить ей цветы. Чтобы попросить прощения. И потому что Вселенная решила, что я должен это сделать, — он замолкает. И снова улыбается.

Тодд делает вдох и открывает рот. Потом закрывает. И снова открывает.

-… ты под кайфом?

***

Дирк настаивает на том, что сам выберет цветы для своего букета — «потому что я уже понял, что ты ничего не знаешь о языке цветов, так что я соберу их сам, основываясь на предположениях, что бы понравилось Женщине-Солдату», и он достаточно настойчиво подбадривает его, так что Тодд практически прощает ему взлом и свой провал.

И когда Дирк вальсирующим шагом покидает магазин, Тодду кажется, что мимо него проносится желтый ураган.

Когда он уходит, Тодд чувствует себя странно неловко в тишине.

***

В следующий раз Тодд видит Дирка через три недели. На этот раз он заходит через дверь как и все нормальные люди, и на нем малиновый пиджак и такие узкие джинсы, что они, кажется, вот-вот разойдутся по швам.

Тодд редко замечает, насколько узкие джинсы у его покупателей.

Он как раз заканчивает сборку букета для особенно неприятного клиента — «Я хотел бы что-то, что значило бы „Я люблю секс“, но в то же время и „Ты мне нравишься“» — когда колокольчик над дверь сигнализирует о приходе Дирка, несмотря на узкие джинсы Тодд думает, сможет ли он выдержать еще один длинный монолог рассуждений о Вселенной.

— Удачи с…

— Привет! — Дирк сияет, — я пришел за цветами.

Предыдущий покупатель бросает на Дирка неприязненный взгляд из-за его перебивания, прежде чем покинуть магазин, унося букет для своей любовницы.

Тодд фыркает и бормочет:

— Я догадался. Ты же пришел в цветочный магазин, — прежде чем провести рукой по волосам.

— Ха! Почти комик, — Дирк не безразличен к тому, что Тодд не очень рад, и поглаживает розовые лепестки на прилавке. — В этот раз я пришел через дверь, специально для тебя. Не благодари.

Тодд отдергивает цветок, зарабатывая оскорбленный взгляд от детектива.

— Не трогай его.

— Это было грубо. Так вот, мне нужен букет, значивший бы «Извини, что разбил машину, которую нашел в твоем дворе», — произносит Дирк, слегка опираясь на прилавок, вторгаясь таким образом в личное пространство Тодда.

— Не думаю, что у нас есть букет «Извини за угон автомобиля», но наверное, я мог бы сделать венок.

Дирк закатывает глаза.

— Это не воровство. Я сказал, что нашел машину. В самом худшем случае это… заимствование. Во всяком случае, этого хотела Вселенная. Но я разбил ее — и Вселенную, наверное, тоже, — так что теперь мне нужно извиниться. Венок — было бы отлично. Оплакивающий утрату автомобиля — может, так, а может, и нет.

Тодд кивает.

— Отлично. Так что, ты хочешь выбрать цветы сам, или на этот раз.? — он указывает на плакаты на стене, которые Дирк полностью игнорирует.

— Нет, Тодд, я полностью доверяю тебе.

— Конечно. Присаживайся, — отзывается Тодд, пытаясь игнорировать странное тепло в груди из-за того, что этот странный человек доверяет ему.

Только после того, как он выпроваживает мужчину с плющевым венком, усыпанным лилиями, он понимает, что никогда не называл ему свое имя.

***

В магазине все утро стояла блаженная тишина, и ее нарушение, как правило, неприятно, но Тодд с удивлением заметил, что рад слышать ясный британский голос.

Он поднял голову, отвлекаясь от каталога «Сны садоводов». К несчастью, он все еще ненавидит цветы, и, конечно, не хочет завести себе сад, и поэтому только усмехается.

— Привет, Дирк. Давно не виделись.

Это ложь, потому что с Украденного Автомобился, Дирк забегал почти каждую неделю, каждый раз прося цветы, которые смогли бы передать его извинения по случаям, в которые Тодд не может поверить: «Извините, мой кот с акулой съел вашу собаку» выделяется как самый странный из них. В последний раз, когда приходил всего два дня назад, он купил букет фрезий на длинных стеблях, и как обычно, оставил щедрые чаевые.

— Да, очень жаль — я ловил милую молодую убийцу, которая считает, что ее долг, навязанный Вселенной, положить конец моей жизни.

— Подожди, кто-то пытался убить тебя? — Тодд хмурится, не понимая, правду он говорит или нет.

В ответ детектив машет рукой.

— Да, но теперь все в порядке, и я не мертв.

— Вот как.

— Ага.

И тишина.

— Ты хочешь сказать что-то вроде «Спасибо, что не убила меня»? — спрашивает Тодд, поднимая бровь. Дирк зависает на секунду, кажется, всерьез раздумывая над этим.

— Нет… Нет, сегодня мне не нужны цветы. Я хотел… то есть… как ты относишься к кофе?

Тодд замирает.

— Нравится ли он мне и почему?

Дирк вздыхает, явно разочарованный непонятливостью друга.

— Нет. Я имею в виду, со мной. Как, эм, свидание?

Тодд думает, что было бы забавно еще немного помучить детектива, но одновременно с этим ему кажется, что это было бы жестоко.

— Думаю, я не против познакомиться с тобой получше.

Дирк сияет и записывает свой номер на одной из визиток, лежащих на прилавке.

— Отлично.

Тодд убирает ее с почти застенчивой усмешкой.

— Только… не приноси мне цветов, ладно?

***

Позже, в кафе Дирк дарит ему розу, и Тодд говорит, что это невероятное клише и совершенно не оригинально. Дирк угрожает забрать ее назад, но Тодд не отдает.

Может быть, он не так уж и ненавидит цветы.


End file.
